1. Field
The invention relates to integrated circuit device packages and method of manufacturing integrated circuit device packages. More particularly, the invention relates to flexible integrated circuit device packages capable of being bent and spread randomly, stacked flexible integrated circuit device packages including a plurality of integrated circuit device packages, and methods of manufacturing the flexible integrated circuit device packages.
2. Related Technology
Recently, as electronic devices is widely used for many applications, packing technologies for an integrated circuit device such as a semiconductor memory device is required to ensure that a recent integrated circuit device package has a high capacity, a thin thickness, a minute size, etc. To meet the requirements of the recent integrated circuit device package, various solutions have been searched. Particularly, a flexible integrated circuit device has been developed, and thus a flexible integrated circuit device package for the flexible integrated circuit device has been developed. For example, a flexible integrated circuit device package is described in Korean Registered Patent No. 643,756. Further, the inventors have invented flexible integrated circuit device packages, and have filed the invention to Korean Intellectual Property Office as assigned Korean Patent Application Nos. 2012-0043577, 2012-0043583 and 2012-0043584.
However, current technologies for the flexible integrated circuit device package do not meet the requirements of the flexible integrated circuit device package, and thus more efficient technologies for the flexible integrated circuit device package are still required. In particular, technologies for stacked flexible integrated circuit device package including a plurality of flexible integrated circuit devices are not properly developed yet.